


Boys and girls, standing in a circle

by EvilMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thirty 100 word drabbles, featuring ships from four different anime/game fandoms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands- Komamiki

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the [Mawaru Penguindrum 2nd op.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NB2sow7tbJ8)
> 
> This will be updated sporadically. I had meant to have a few of these done before posting, but Ao3 was threatening to delete my draft ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Prompt list [here.](http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585)

She squeezed her boyfriend’s hand tighter. They had done this so often now, walking hand in hand through the city they helped to restore. She no longer feared overstepping and holding on too tightly.

On nights like this one, when Tsumiki remembered the bitter wind that had slept beside her on the park bench so long ago, the warmth of Komaeda’s hand entwined with her’s seemed to travel back in time, comforting the lonely, scared girl of the past. She found her herself daring to hope that perhaps, just maybe, he felt the same as well.

He returned the squeeze.


	2. Cuddling somewhere- Aruani

Fingers the size of tree trunks groped at the tiny cave entrance.

Annie shifted against his side once again. It was getting cold, and dark, from what he could tell of the occasional gaps between the monster’s digits.

The cave they had ducked into to escape the onslaught of titans was incredibly cramped. Thankfully, the two weren't any taller.

Annie fidgeted now and then. Armin could feel her every motion, her warmth, nestled as they were.

He wondered: _Could Annie possibly be afraid of the dark?_

If they died, he’d never be able to ask.

“Annie, I have a plan.”


	3. Gaming- Komamiki

Teary-eyed, Tsumiki stared at the 3DS she had just borrowed from Nanami hours earlier.

It was drenched. The entire bottle of rubbing alcohol had cascaded all over.

“I’m so sorry, Tsumiki-san. It was all my fault, getting hurt like this. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

The boy had come by the nurse’s office with a cut on his hand, an unfortunate arts and crafts accident.

Tsumiki shook her head. It was her fault for being so clumsy.

“We can tell Nanami-san that I did it. Everyone dislikes me anyway,” Komaeda suggested.

Suddenly, the system turned on.

“Well, that was lucky.”


	4. On a date- Hensumi

“Oh boy! Excessive spending!” Henry cackled gleefully over the shop’s assortment of tomes.

Sumia wasn’t listening, her attention rapt by a shelf of finely-crafted miniature porcelain pegasi.

“Ooh I bet those would hurt if you threw them at someone, but I think you can do better for weapons,” Henry informed her.

“You’re right,” Sumia lamented, “We can’t take fragile things like this with us on the campaign… especially not with how clumsy I am.”

Putting his tome back instead, Henry snatched up the most expensive figure, paid, then handed it to Sumia.

“Seeing your smile is the real magic anyway.”

 


	5. Kissing- Mikrul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood drinking.

There were times in which Krul forgot that Mika used to be a human.

Once, on the battlefield, she had witnessed a human couple kiss goodbye before their demise.

Such a waste of their last moments, just like everything the livestock did during their short lives.

There were times in which Mika would look thoughtful, and at times Krul wondered if he were reminiscing about his life as a human.

Vampires didn’t kiss. It was frivolous.

Krul grabbed Mika’s chin as he knelt before her.

Taking his plump bottom lip into her’s, she drew blood, hot, sweet.

A vampire’s kiss.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes- Aruani

A tragic laundry accident. Armin’s fault, he readily admitted to it.

He had added Mikasa’s red scarf to the laundry vat along with the whites, Annie’s hoodie included.

It turned as pink as Armin’s face when he explained what had happened.

He gave Annie one of his shirts to wear, until she could go into town for a new one.

It had been Armin’s only other shirt; he also used it as a sleep-shirt.

Armin took the stained hoodie from her, offering to try and fix it.

He used it to sleep in, thoughts of her lulling him into dreams.


	7. Cosplay- Komamiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably makes more sense if you know FEA. Henry and Sumia give me big time Komamiki vibes.

Nanami had convinced them to attend Comiket with her.

She cosplayed Robin; Tsumiki, Sumia; and Komaeda made a dashing Henry, smoothing his hair down with much moose.

Nanami was not good at the dating elements in games. Her Henry and Sumia had become married by accident, a happy accident.

She told her friends to just be themselves. They did as asked, and were fawned over for their perfect portrayals.

Tsumiki tripped, breaking her armor.

“I’ll hex you all so you can’t look at her,” he smiled at the crowd.

He knew the lines without having played it, a happy accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She made Hinata come as Chrom.


	8. Shopping- Mikrul

Krul began to stroll down the abandoned city street, Mika trailing behind.

The two could have almost been taken for a human couple out shopping, had their story taken place years before.

“Mika, tell me, what is this used for?” She gestured to a doll, dust-covered, in a shop window.

“Humans display them,” Mika replied, “Some people think they’re pretty.”

“Is that so? … But I suppose one such thing like that is enough for me,” The vampire smiled pointedly at Mika.

“You like it, don’t you?” Mika could tell.

He reached into the broken window, retrieving the toy for her.


	9. With friends- Hensumi

“I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He looks at the rest of us like he can’t tell us from the Risen,” Cordelia said to Sumia, as she fastened the necklace around her friend’s neck.

The two prepared themselves for the ball celebrating the end of the war.

“And you,” Cordelia began spinning Sumia round to face her, “You look at him as if a pegasus turned into a man.”

“Cordelia, that’s a little…”

“Here, the final touch.” Cordelia pinned two feathers above Sumia’s breast, one black, one grey.

A pegasus’, and a raven’s.


	10. Animal ears- Komamiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mention of needles.

Little bear ears, one black, one white, one of Monobear’s tricks. They wiggled when he spoke.

It was just his bad luck that he alone would be made into such an oddity, but it didn’t bother him; he’d been through worse.

The girl offered to remove them. There were shiny, shiny knives in the hospital. She’d give him a needle; he’d never know.

It was alright, he assured her. He wasn’t worth wasting medicine on.

She asked to touch the ears, if she may be so rude.

They were soft, silky. She gave him a hug, her very own teddybear.


	11. Making out- Hensumi

He’s removing her hairpiece, combing his fingers through her soft curls. She unlatches his cloak, letting it pool on the ground.

He cups her chin, and she giggles as he stares into her eyes for too long.

He nuzzles her face, gentle as a pegasus, before lips part.

Her mouth tingles with the electric hum of his magic. He can’t turn it off when he’s excited, he’s told her.

Her hands grip his shoulders like the reigns she knows so well, and soon she’ll know this sensation to be just as familiar, as his warm hands wander across her back.


	12. Eating icecream- Mikrul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is maaaybe a little kind of suggestive, so heads up :P

“Mika…tell me about human food.”

Sometimes, when the two vampires would lay in bed together, Krul would ask questions about humans. She would only half listen, petting his hair, or kissing his neck as he spoke, more interested in the sound of his voice than the content.

He explained: One time at the orphanage, they had served icecream for dessert. Every other boy, except for Yuu, had made fun of him for being surprised that it was cold, and not knowing how to eat it.

“You lick it,” he explained.

“Oh, really?” Krul asked, before disappearing under the sheets.


	13. Genderswap- Mikrul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: contains light blood drinking. Also, this is a genderbend, and I know that makes some people uncomfortable.
> 
> Height difference in M/F ships, where the lady is the taller one- that's my jam man.

It was difficult to believe that Krul had been taller than Mika back when she had first been turned by him. Now that Mika was nearly a fully-grown woman she towered over the eternal boy who would never grow taller.

Mika had to kneel in order to drink from Krul’s wrist, though it allowed the slight man easy access for patting the girl’s hair once she had finished.

Mika had been always fascinated by the man’s own hair whenever she stood over him. It was the most beautiful shade of pink, like the cherry blossoms she could remember from before.


	14. In a different clothing style- Aruani

The MPs were putting on some sort of party. They said it was to encourage cooperation between the three factions, but in reality, it was just an excuse to show off.

Annie hadn’t said goodbye before leaving to join the MPs, and now, on the evening of the party, she didn’t say hello.

“Would you like to dance?” Armin asked.

She agreed by way of a shrug.

He took her red-gloved hand into his own.

As she twirled, her skirts fanned out like titan blood spilled.

When the song was through, she left him, hand dyed red from her glove.

 


	15. Morning Routine- Komamiki

It was quiet at the breakfast table with Koizumi gone. She had somehow been able to convince Saionji to eat her eggs, rather than pushing them around with the fork.

“S-Saionji-san, be sure to eat your eggs! They’re full of protein!” Tsumiki spoke up instead.

“You’re not my mom, Pig.”

Tears welled up in Tsumiki’s eyes.

“Here, you asked for ‘pig’, right?” Komaeda shoved a plate of bacon toward Saionji, smiling pleasantly.

Saijonji wrinkled her nose.

“Do you want this?” he asked Tsumiki instead. “I’m not very hungry.”

“I couldn’t possibly!” Tsumiki waved her arms frantically, sending bacon sailing everywhere.

 


	16. Spooning- Komamiki

It was becoming so hard to breathe. _This is the end_ , he thought, gasping for breath.

He opened his eyes to take in the hospital room one final time .

A mop of licorice hair was all he could see cascaded about- the nurse had fallen asleep on top of him.

Though he had felt calm at the prospect of impending death, instead Komaeda now felt awash with panic.

_She’s going to catch it from me._

He wriggled, but his weakened muscles failed him. Tsumiki sighed, snuggling into his back as he flopped to face the wall.

_“Please stay with me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that Ko has the lying disease~


	17. Doing Something Together- Hensumi

“And we can’t forget the special ingredient!” Sumia announced.

Henry, bored during a lull in the war, had asked for baking lessons, and now they were nearly finished.

“Is it the blood of our enemies?” Henry asked eagerly.

“Er, no... It’s love!”

“…Love?” Henry tilted his head like a puppy. “I thought you explained to me that ‘love’ was a type of feeling. How can you bake it in a pie? You’re so silly!”

“Well…” Sumia considered, “you think good thoughts as you put in the oven.”

“Oh, neat-o. I’ll think about how much fun I had with you today!”


	18. Formal Wear- Komamiki

“You’re looking good, Tsumiki-san.” Komaeda eyed her up and down until she felt as if his gaze were burning through her.

It was the warm, pleasant kind of burning, the kind that kindles inside the heart, fueling a movement forward, toward the light.

She shook her head. “N-no! You’re mistaken! I-”

Komaeda just smiled, taking her shaking hand in his.

“We are pleased to announce the newest members of the Future Foundation!” Naegi spoke into the mic as the two came out on stage, the spotlight creating a halo, making their dark uniforms look like a summer sky at night.


End file.
